The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya (light novel)
:You might be looking for the five anime episodes of the same name, starting with The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 1 through Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 and Part 5. The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの溜息) (Suzumiya Haruhi no Tameiki) is a Haruhi Suzumiya Light Novel. Summary It's the end of the world as we know it - or is it? Gorgeous, confident, and demanding, Haruhi Suzumiya is the leader of the SOS Brigade, a club comprised of her high school's most extraordinary students. So when Haruhi is bored, it's up to the SOS Brigade do something about it. In this sequel to the clever and uniquely witty The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, the SOS Brigade goes along with Haruhi's scheme to make a movie for the school's upcoming festival. But when filming begins, strange things start to happen, and Haruhi-who has no idea she's a goddess with the ability to destroy the world-starts to show her devastating powers. Could the end be near? Or is it just another day at high school? You never know when Haruhi is involved! Join the frenzy and the fun with this second book in the phenomenal bestselling series that took the world by storm with over 4.5 million copies sold. Prologue Right after the events of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon informs Haruhi of the true identities of Yuki, Mikuru, and Itsuki. Haruhi considers it for a second, and decides that Kyon is playing a joke on her, thinking that an alien, time traveler, or esper wouldn't appear that easily. (This scene is the epilogue of "The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 5" anime episode.) Main Story Six months later (in November), Haruhi tells the SOS Brigade that she has just seen a movie that had won an award, and had found it so boring that she believed any movie she made would be better. Thus, she announces her plan to make a movie for the school's cultural festival to boost the popularity of the SOS Brigade using the Literature Club's budget. Mikuru is cast as the female lead, Itsuki as the male lead, and Yuki as the supporting character, while Haruhi becomes the director and Kyon is assigned to "other menial tasks". Haruhi goes off to find sponsors, dragging Mikuru and Kyon with her. Haruhi "negotiates" at various stores, and miraculously emerges with things like cameras and model guns for free (without using blackmail) while Kyon is forced to carry all the items. The next day, Haruhi forces Mikuru into a waitress outfit and designates it as her movie costume. Haruhi catches sight of the witch costume that Yuki's class is having her wear for their festival activity (divination) and decides to use it as well. She casts Mikuru as a "battle waitress from the future", Itsuki as "the esper youth", and Yuki as an "evil alien magician". Kyon realizes that what he had told Haruhi six months before about the three's identities had inspired her to do this. Filming starts, but Haruhi takes the cast to the stores where she negotiated her items to film commercials (this was how she bargained her props out of the store owners). Haruhi buys a colored contact lens for Mikuru so that each eye will look different, something that Kyon cannot figure out. Haruhi films the battle scene between Mikuru and Yuki, and tries to get a shot of Mikuru running through a flock of pigeons, commenting that she wishes the pigeons were white. Haruhi declares that she wants to make Mikuru suffer before the "happy ending", something Kyon objects to. She then stages another battle scene, telling Mikuru to fire a "Mikuru Beam" from her eye. Without warning, Yuki tackles Mikuru over, covering the camera with her hand. Yuki informs Kyon that Mikuru had actually fired a laser out of her eye, showing Kyon four black holes in her right palm (which she quickly heals). Itsuki and Yuki decide that Haruhi had created a Mikuru Beam from her desire to have one. The next day, Kyon brings in his two friends, Taniguchi and Kunikida to act as "minions", along with Mikuru's friend Tsuruya. Mikuru tells Kyon that Yuki came to her house the night before and injected nanomachines to prevent Mikuru from shooting any more lasers. Haruhi, however, gives Mikuru a different colored contact lens, and Yuki tackles her over again, later revealing to Kyon that the different colored lens triggered a different type of laser that Yuki did not prevent. Filming continues, and eventually Haruhi takes the cast to take a break at Tsuruya's house. Haruhi then tries to film the kissing scene between Mikuru and Koizumi in the same house, while Mikuru starts to become extremely vacant. Kyon discovers that Haruhi told Tsuruya to spike Mikuru's drink with alcohol, and intervenes. Haruhi starts to hit Mikuru for her bad acting, and upon her declaration that Mikuru is her toy, Kyon loses his temper and gets close to punching Haruhi save Itsuki's intervention by grabbing Kyon's wrist. Itsuki shows Kyon the place where the pigeons had been filmed, only to see that they had been turned white overnight. Itsuki urges Kyon to help the situation, because Haruhi has begun to confuse the fictional world with reality. Kyon tries to cheer Haruhi up, but it only makes the situation worse: cherry blossoms have become to bloom in autumn, a cat that Haruhi assigns as Yuki's familiar begins to talk, Mikuru fires more beams from different colored contact lenses, the pigeons turn into the believed-extinct passenger pigeons, the aforementioned cherry blossoms wither and die, and the Earth's procession even changes a small amount. Finally, Kyon discovers the solution: he persuades Haruhi to put in a disclaimer that announces that the movie is fictional. As Kyon is forced to edit the movie, Haruhi offers to help him, but both of them fall asleep in the club room. By the next morning, Kyon realizes that the movie has seemingly edited itself, the disclaimer in its place at the end. Kyon investigates all the problems that had been caused by Haruhi, and finds them all to be solved. The movie plays in the Movie Research Society room, and Kyon decides to visit an udon place hosted by Mikuru's class. 2